


Livin' in a Riott

by AcquiredMadness



Series: Backstage: The Remixes [4]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And now you'll see the fanfic version of what happened backstage, F/F, THE PEOPLE DEMAND LIV VS RUBY TO BE GAY, You've seen the return of Ruby, but if wwe does not, for all we know this COULD HAVE happened, listen, that's why we have fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquiredMadness/pseuds/AcquiredMadness
Summary: The backstage fanctioned version of what happened backstage after Ruby Riott's unannounced returned after Liv vs Lana. Short, simple, and filled with a LOT of emotions.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Series: Backstage: The Remixes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Livin' in a Riott

**Author's Note:**

> All the doing's of Liv against Lana for the past few months finally catch up to her in the form of a past love. The devil works hard but I work harder. Ruby is back, she's hot, and i got a hard-on IN MY HEART.

Ever since the women's division got a Christmas gift from Ol' Saint Vince in 2018 in the form of brand new tag team belts, every duo's eyes were dazzled by the shimmery white and gold. Despite being a trio, this didn't stop the Riott Squad from extending their desire to becoming first ever tag champions in the modern era. And Ruby, being the selfless leader that she is, gave Sarah and Liv her blessing to team up and pursue that gold.

But when the face off came, it was Boss n Hug that outlasted everyone for the win.

"It's okay!" Ruby comforted her girls backstage after their hard loss in the Elimination Chamber. "You win some and you lose some. But trust me, those titles at Wrestlemania……. _ are ours _ ."

Sarah nodded her bowed head. She sat next to Ruby on a bench, mouth tightened, posture resembling a football player sitting out a bad possession they had. She hadn't spoken since being eliminated.

"All we got to do is train harder. We've beaten Sasha and Bayley  _ plenty  _ of times in the past. All we have to do is zero in on their weaknesses," Ruby shakes Sarah's shoulders in encouragement. "And once we do that, all of New York will be put on notice."

"Riott Squad isn't fucking around ." Liv said through her gritted teeth.

Ruby turns to Liv who was sitting on her lap. Her eyes were wet from crying since coming backstage but Ruby's pep talk made her feel another emotion. Rage. 

"Exactly. And you two will prove that come April. We're going to put fear in everyone's hearts. Nobody is going to step to us without thinking twice." 

Ruby wiped at the bottom of both of Liv's eyes to clear her tears. Liv smiled at this gentle gesture before she kissed her with a few cheek pecks. Cheek, cheek, cheek, then lips. All while Sarah wrung her hands with vengeance clouding her sights.

All they have to do is focus on Sasha and Bayley's weaknesses and zero in on them, just as Ruby demanded. Nobody will take Riott Squad as a joke then.

_ "Next up to the ring, Liv Morgan vs Ronda Rousey!" _

_ "Scheduled for one fall, Sarah Logan vs Ronda Rousey!" _

_ "And here is our handicap match of the night, Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan of Riott Squad vs Ronda Rousey!" _

_ "Welcome to our Beat The Clock challenge! Featuring Sarah Logan vs Ronda Rousey! Liv Morgan vs Charlotte Flair! And Ruby Riott vs Becky Lynch!" _

Not taken as a joke, that is, until Becky and Charlotte took over Raw as Smackdown competitors and decided to take their jerk off contest against Ronda out on them.

All of a sudden, all three members were kicked into the sunken place, watching their tag team spots being replaced by Divas of Doom, Samoan Slaughterhouse, and the IIconics, of all people. Their Wrestlemania dream of facing Boss n Hug and winning the titles they believed were theirs was torn out of their grasp as they were, instead, given red wigs and white face paint in front of the entire WWE Universe.

And there they stood. In the corner of the ring during the Wrestlemania 35 kickoff show, participating in the 20 women Battle Royal.

So much for building themselves up as threats.

The following days after Wrestlemania, Riott Squad was faced with another blow when they announced live that Liv Morgan was being sent to Smackdown, seperating her from the group. They all tried to fight this decision, from bribery to downright death threats but management was unmoved when they reiterated that Liv was to pack her bags. 

Not even a month later, Ruby was taken out indefinitely with a shoulder injury, leaving Sarah to fend for herself on Raw for the rest of the year.

2017-2019, the Riott Squad were no more.

Until February 3rd, 2020…..

Liv is panting and stumbling down the backstage halls of the Vivint Arena during Raw, seeking out the unexpectedly returned Ruby Riott. After being traded  _ back  _ to Raw post a great big fail on Smackdown, Liv was reunited with Sarah and waited for the day Ruby made a comeback on the red brand, just to get the gang back together after a horrible year. And that night, Liv got her wish when the Riott Squad theme blared after her match with a current nemesis, Lana. She was happy, surprised, relieved, and excited, all wrapped in one, when Ruby stood face to face with her. 

It all changed within the speed of light when Liv landed back first onto the mat with Ruby throwing blows to her body in front of everyone, unprovoked. 

Two referees are chatting among themselves when Liv screeches at them, shoving them out of her way like a pair of bowling pins. 

"Ruby!!" Liv yells out once more as she bursts through every door she comes across, hoping to find her still in the building. Tears are gliding down her face, making her already bad vision even worse.

Her panting gradually turns into hyperventilation when she is unsuccessful at spotting Ruby anywhere. It's like she disappeared the moment she touched the curtains, just vanishing into thin air. 

"WHERE DID RUBY GO?!" Liv latches onto the beard of poor bystander, No Way Jose, with a death grip, pulling him down to her eye level.

"I-I-I don't know! I haven't seen her!" Jose responds back urgently, for the sake of his facial hair being left intact.

Liv sees Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson nearby when she releases Jose (who exhaled the biggest sigh of relief) and stomped up to the two members of The O.C.

"I KNOW YOU'VE SEEN HER! WHERE IS RUBY?!"

"We did see her, actually," Luke calmly answers as he eats his croissant, not at all phased by the shrill madness coming from Liv. "Walked right into the lil' ladies room over there."

" _ Someboooody's in troubleeeee… _ " Karl sings, chuckling with Luke with a elbow nudge.

Her top lip curls into a snarl when Liv flips the plastic plate of fruit Karl held out of his hands with authority. She steps on the fresh melons with the bottom of her boots, squishing the juice out of them while maintaining fire burning eye contact with him.

"What the fuck-"

" _ FUCK YOU, _ " Liv cuts him off before she storms away to the nearest restroom, as Luke suggested.

Nearly barrelling through the heavy, steel doors, Liv finds her - washing her hands in restroom sink with her jacket draped on the counter. 

"Ruby!" Liv loudly whines. She quickly paces over to the stalls, crouching down to see if anyone is occupying them before she goes back to the entry door and locks it.

"What the fuck!  _ What did I do _ ?!"

Ruby rolls her eyes, turning off the faucet and drying her hands. "Oh please, spare me the show." 

"What show?! What did I do to make you hate me?!" Liv sniffles, desperation coating the voice in her words.

"I don't know, being a whore, maybe?"

"Whore?!"

"YES.  _ Whore, _ " Ruby repeats as she slips on her patch-filled leather jacket. "Now, unlock the door and let me out."

"NO!" Liv pushes Ruby back when Ruby steps up to her, albeit, pretty weakly. "How am I a whore?! I loved you! I-I love-"

"See," Ruby lifts a finger to Liv's face, shutting her up immediately at the swift movement. "That right there.  _ Loved.  _ I never got the memo it was past tense."

"I meant love! I love you, Ruby! Why are you doing this?!"

"Are those planned recycled lines that you didn't get to use on Lana? Huh?"

_ Shit…… _

It all came back like an ocean tide, crashing against the sand. Liv completely forgot about the Lana drama once Ruby returned.

She raises her hands, palms first to surrender. "Okay, okay….I can explain."

"And then you're on Twitter posting pictures of you two like a fucking scrapbook!" Ruby gets nose to nose with a now wide-eyed Liv, backing her into the steel door until she bumps into it. "Wrestlemania, Disneyworld, New Years- times WE were together!"

"It's all bullshit! All of it!" Liv caves under the pressure. She blubbers through her response rather quickly as she begins crying again. "It's bullshit to mess with the fans and smear Lana."

"Who gives a fuck about Lana?! Why do you care?!"

"I don't know!"

"I do! It's because you've been fucking her behind my back!"

"No!!"

"Sure you were! You only professed it AT HER WEDDING IN FRONT OF EVERY FUCKING PERSON IN ATTENDANCE AND WATCHING AT HOME! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'D CARE ENOUGH TO  _ SMEAR HER. _ "

Spit is left from the corner of Ruby's mouth as result of her losing all control of herself. She spins around, hastily wiping at her mouth. She tries to collect herself, pinching the bridge of her nose with eyelids tightly shut while Liv stares at the back of her jacket, not sure what to say or how to move. Part of her is afraid Ruby is going to fly a fist a her hit again.

Ruby spins around and gets right in Liv's face.

"They have you billed as a vengeful ex out there." she points behind her with a harsh whisper, glaring right into Liv's watery yet fearful blue eyes, "And for someone who  _ doesn't know anything  _ and  _ it's all bullshit,  _ YOU never once attempted to clear the air otherwise! You said she was the love of your life!"

"Ruby, please," Liv sobs again. She tries to hold Ruby's hand when Ruby yanks back, leaving Liv's hands to seek out her jacket, the chain of her pants, anything of Ruby's until she's on the floor, practically kneeling at Ruby's feet.

Ruby watches her with disgust. "Lana, Liv? Really? That barbie wannabe? The Instagram try-hard? The kind of girls  _ you  _ made fun of, Lana? …...You're a joke."

She steps over Liv like a self-centered civilian walking over a homeless person asking them for as little as a quarter for food. Humiliation doesn't hold enough weight to describe the belittling coldness Liv felt as Ruby unlocks the door and exits the restroom.

Liv swipes her face with the back of her hand, the black of her eye makeup smearing all over her her face, and scrambles back to her feet. 

"RUBY!"

Like what some might chalk up to divine intervention, Sarah emerges from a corner just to catch the sight of The Liv and Ruby Show in the middle of the hall.

"Sarah!" Liv gasps with panic. She frantically waves her over, "Sarah, please, help me!"

" _ Stay out of it, Sarah _ ." Ruby immediately growls a warning as Sarah now stands in the middle of her best friends, both figuratively and literally.

Just then, the audience grows as Lana leans against a distant wall, crossing her arms with pure enjoyment of the wreckage that has unfolded in front of her. Even since  _ she  _ came back from her hiatus after the 2019 Rumble accident, she's been made "the bad guy". And when Liv decided to crash her wedding, she was further pushed as the bad one. So much so, it practically became her second name. Either that or "Evil Bitch". Now with tables turning on Liv, she can't help but to grab her popcorn.

" _ God, please, Ruby. Please! _ Give me-" Liv winces at the daggering pain in her back, reflexively placing a hand over it. She staggers, "Give me time to explain!"

Walking backwards, Ruby flips Liv the double bird before she spins around and continues her path of getting the hell out of the arena. Liv attempts to chase after her when Sarah leaps forward and swings her arms around Liv's waist to hold her back. Liv kicks and screams, bucking wildly for Sarah to let go of her but Sarah knows better. She knows both of them and knows if Liv, being this distraught, and Ruby, being this pissed, were to collide again, it would be much uglier than what happened in the ring.

Liv nearly chokes on her cries, bubbled up with multiple traumatic emotions, when she lets out a sound piercing wail.

"RUBY!!"

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal. Depending on how this feud takes off, I'll write more fanfictioned version of events. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
